


When we meet

by Mufffy



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: ADHD Ralph, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gay, M/M, Online Friendship, Simon is Ralph’s younger brother, Texting, The twins are jacks little brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: We are both people who talk to people online, and we meet each other over a online chat AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read it for an English class ... then I let it consume my life

“Bubby your phone went off!” Simon yelled from the kitchen table. Ralph was at the oven flipping a pancake with chocolate chips because Simon had to have them. Ralph quickly put the pancake on the plate, bringing it to him as he set it down in front of him.

“Careful, it’s hot” Ralph warned, turning to turn the oven off “Is it mom texting?” He asked, moving the dirty dishes to the edge of the sink.

“No it’s from a guy named Jack” Simon mumbled, picking up his phone and trying to unlock it.

Ralph smiled as he came up behind him and plucked it from his hand “I don’t know a Jack” He mumbled to himself as he opened his phone, seeing a Tinder notification. He sighed in disappointment as he opened it. He only made it because his best friend dared him to last night and everyone he’s talked to since has been fifty-year-old men or guys who were pricks.

“Maybe he’s a guy from your school” Simon muttered around his pancake he’d started eating, drowning it in syrup.

“Doubt it” Ralph muttered, shoving it in his back pocket as he started the dishwater, catching Simon just in time to pull the syrup away from him “Don’t use too much bubby, you’ll get sick” Ralph whispered, closing the bottle.

“But it’s good!” Simon whined.

“Well it’s not going to be good when you get sick off of it” Ralph mumbled, washing the pan. He quickly did up all the dishes and dried them off, stacking plates and bowls to put them away. He felt his phone going off again, ignoring it as he dried his hands and took out his phone after to look at his messages.

Jack Merridew 9:21 AM: Hi

Jack Merridew 9:26 AM: Bad intro, lemme retry this

Ralph stared at the text message in confusion as Jack’s texting bubbles moved. He went to the guy’s profile to snoop around. He got a text a few seconds after, looking through his pictures. He was a redhead, seventeen, so perfect for age. He got the prettiest green eyes Ralph had ever seen and freckles all over his face. The other pictures were of him asleep cuddling a small dog. It was cute. Ralph went back to the text to see what he’d said.

Jack Merridew 9:28 AM: Hi, I’m Jack, seventeen, single, a meme lord and depressed  
Jack Merridew 9:29 AM: Better?

Ralph Gornick 9:31 AM: Better, also relatable

Jack Merridew 9:32 AM: wHOA, A text back, thats further than what ive ever gotten  
Jack Merridew 9:32 AM: I was joking, but realting is the furthest

Ralph Gornick 9:33 AM: Thanks for being depressed and a meme lord too

Jack Merridew 9:33 AM: You’re welcome, but it’s kind of sad that no one cares

Ralph Gornick 9:34 AM: Hm, add some ADHD in there

Jack Merridew 9:34 AM: Are,, Are you okay?

Ralph Gornick 9:34 AM: Haha, never

Ralph put his phone back into his pocket and glanced at Simon as he tried wiping the syrup off his mouth, failing as he got it all over his hands. Ralph quickly pulled his chair back as Simon hopped down “Here” Ralph smiled, rolling up Simon’s sleeves before getting a stool for Simon to wash his hands in the dishwater, getting a towel to wipe his face “And we’re all clean” Ralph smiled, putting the rag back into the water.

Simon smiled and jumping off the stool, running into the living room. Ralph laughed and picked up his plate and fork, letting them soak in the dishwater as he wiped off the table where Simon was sitting. He knew how his step-mom would feel about the mess.

He threw the rag back into the water as he dried his hands on his pants, quickly fishing his phone out of his pocket as it rung. He noticed it was his step-mom and quickly picked it up “Hello?” He asked, glancing around the kitchen to clean anything he could. 

“Hey, kiddo” Charity beamed as she talked “I just got those juice box things Simon likes and more cereal for you guys, Is there anything else we need before I leave the store?”

Ralph glanced at the fridge, opening to look inside “..Maybe more milk and eggs, but we’ve got half a thing of eggs and half a milk. Maybe cheese slices, but yeah. Not unless you wanna buy grapes” Ralph laughed.

“I forgot to get orange juice, but yeah, I’ll go back and get grapes okay? Love you and I’ll be home in like fifteen minutes”

“Okay, love you too, see you then” Ralph smiled as she hung up and checked his texts again.

Jack Merridew 9:35 AM: Depressing

Jack Merridew 9:57 AM: You okay?

Ralph Gornick 9:59 AM: Yeah, just babysitting and on the phone a bit

Jack Merridew 10:10 AM: Whoops, sorry to bother you so much then

Ralph Gornick 10:10 AM: No, it’s okay, you seem interesting

Jack Merridew 10:11 AM: Well thanks for swiping right

Ralph Gornick 10:11 AM: You’re the one who swiped right

Jack Merridew 10:11 AM: I know this now..

Ralph 10:11 AM: It’s cool, but you do seem like a nice guy

Ralph put his phone back in his pocket as he left the kitchen and down the hall to the living room to find Simon making a small mess on the carpet with crayons. Ralph smiled and sat next to him, crossing his legs “What’re you coloring?” Ralph asked softly as to not disturb his brother.

“I don’t know yet” Simon mumbled softly as he scribbled with a pink crayon.

“Just going with the flow?” Ralph smiled at him.

“Yup!” Simon grinned, tapping the paper with the crayon as Ralph stood up to pick up his phone as it rang, picking up Piggy’s call. 

“Hey Pig” Ralph smiled over the phone, slowly pacing around the living room.

“Rude” Piggy said first off “Anyway, what are you doing right now?”

“Babysitting,” Ralph said simply as he absent-mindedly touched a countertop to see if there was dust.

“Oh, oops” Piggy mumbled “I was wondering if you’d wanna hang out today since it’s Saturday”

“Oh, for sure, just give my mom like ten minutes. I’ll bring over some video games or something and I could probably spend the night if your aunt is okay with it”

“Sure, I’ll ask, but you should ask your parents too”

“No duh, Piggy” Ralph laughed as he heard the doorbell ring “That’s probably my mom or dad, I’m gonna go and ask them. See you later dude”

“Bye Ralph!” Piggy called as Ralph hung up.

He made his way around Simon to the front door, quickly opening it for his dad “Hey dad” He smiled, watching his dad carrying in a briefcase and stacks of files “Whoa, got a heavy load today, huh?” Ralph frowned a little, knowing it would mean he’d hide away in his office a bit later tonight.

“Yeah, but it’s nothing I can’t handle” Andrew laughed off, setting them down on the kitchen counter

“So dad” Ralph mumbled, leaning on the counter a little “Can I uh.. Spend the night with a friend mayhaps?”

“Yes you can spend the night with Peter” Andrew laughed “You’re such a weirdo. Must get it from your mom”

“Hey! I never knew her, but I know I got my weirdness from you! Don’t play me like a fool!”

Andrew only laughed and shook his head “Have fun, Ralphy!”

“I will!” Ralph yelled as he went up the stairs to pack his bag, taking out his phone to see Jack’s texts. He quickly opened them and smiled.

Jack Merridew 10:12 AM: Aw, thanks man

Jack Merridew 10:34 AM: How’s babysitting?

Ralph Gornick 10:38 AM: Easy, he’s my little brother

Jack Merridew 10:39 AM: Oh, I have two little brothers

Ralph Merridew 10:39 AM: That’s cool, I only have the one

Jack Merridew 10:40 AM: Mine are twins

Ralph Merridew 10:40 AM: That’s pretty cool

Jack Merridew 10:41 AM: I guess, they’re kind of dicks

Ralph Gornick 10:41 AM: Oh and I bet the older brother is so nice huh?

Jack Merridew 10:41 AM: HE IS

Ralph only shook his head and sighed, putting his phone away as he made his way into his closet to pack a back for Piggy’s. He took his phone out again and called him, putting it on speaker as he dropped his phone on the bed, already picking video games to take. 

“Ralphyyyyy” Piggy called out over the phone. 

“Whatieeeeee?” Ralph casually joked back as he picked through games to take, most being assassin creeds or gears of war. 

“Hi” Piggy joked before clearing his throat “Yeah, no, my aunt said it’s okay if you stay, what about your parents?”

“My dad says it’s okay so I’m throwing some games in a bag and gonna ride my bike over. Probably stop by the gas station and buy some snacks for our game night” He didn’t usually eat while gaming, but he knew Piggy did. And ever since he learned about Piggy’s diet he hasn’t been getting a lot of snacks so Piggy will be less hungry gradually. 

“Please do” Piggy whispered before laughing. 

“I always do” Ralph rolled his eyes before gasping “Uh, remember how you dared me to make a tinder?”

“...Yes” Piggy mumbled after a second “Why? Did you meet someone interesting?”

“Yeah-“ Ralph started

“Give me a name, age, gender. It’s probably a boy, how far away is he? Is he hot, or is he just sweet, or both. Is he both? I hope it’s both”

“Calm down” Ralph snorted, zipping his back as he put earbuds in and threw the bag on his back, going down the stairs “I’ll tell you about it while I ride my bike” Ralph smiled a little as he put his shoes on. 

“Have fun kiddo!” Andrew called after him. 

“I will!” Ralph yelled after his dad as he found his bike in the open garage, peddling down the road “So where was I?”

“You met a boy on tinder” Piggy answered immediately.

“Geez, you’re impatient” He joked “Uh yeah. I met this guy named Jack. Seventeen. Lives I think like twenty some miles away? Maybe it was a hundred and twenty. I don’t know, but either way, he’s nice” Ralph shrugged as he continued to peddle.

“Yeah for now.. Up until you wanna meet him and he turns out to be some seventy-year-old man who does nasty things to you”

“Oh come on Piggy, you’re being ridiculous” Ralph rolled his eyes “He’s honestly kind of cute if I’m gonna be honest”

“Ralph, no! Don’t fall for him before you get to know him!” Piggy practically yelled over the phone.

“I’m not saying I love him! Jeez, I’d have crushes on everyone if that happened” Ralph whispered, hoping Piggy didn’t catch it.

“You practically are. Whitney since fifth grade”

“Hey, I don’t like her!” Ralph defended himself “Besides, I like guys. You know this”

“You sure seem to like that Maurice in the grade below us..”

“No no, I just think he’s a nice guy and I help him with work sometimes” Ralph sighed.

“Suuuuure” Piggy laughed.

“Shut up and come open your door” Ralph muttered as he stopped in front of Piggy’s house, hopping off his bike in one motion as it fell to the ground, running to the door just as Piggy opened it and ran in, slowing down to take his shoes off. Piggy ended the call as Ralph took his earbuds out.

“Fun run?” Piggy smiled as he closed the door.

“For sure” Ralph laughed as he took off his backpack, holding it up for Piggy to take as Ralph took off his jacket to hang up, following Piggy to his bedroom to jump on his bed, facing the TV as he laid on his stomach.

“Which game first?” Piggy smiled.

“You pick” Ralph mumbled as he took out his phone.

Ralph Gornick 11:34 AM: Sorry I came to a friend’s house

Jack Merridew 11:36 AM: It’s all good, I’ve been doing homework and trying not to fall back asleep

Ralph Gornick 11:37 AM: ME THOUGH

Jack Merridew 11:37 AM: HONESTLY LMAO

“Are you texting him?” Piggy asked as he put one of the games in, starting up the Xbox. 

“Oh, yeah sorry” Ralph frowned and put his phone down. 

“No, I wanna see what he’s saying. Please?” Piggy smiled. 

Ralph laughed a little and handed him the phone. 

Jack Merridew 11:39 AM: Are you at your friend’s right now? Cuz I can leave you alone if you’d  
Like

Ralph Gornick 11:40 AM: No it’s okay, he’s okay with it

“What are you typing?” Ralph leaned over to glare at Piggy “I guess I am now” Ralph laughed. 

“It’s no big deal” Piggy shrugged “And I wanna mess with him”

“Not fair! I wanted to mess with him first!” Ralph laughed, sitting up to take his phone back, reading out Jack’s new message.

Jack Merridew 11:41 AM: Amazing friends  
Jack Merridew 11:41 AM: So where do you live?

Ralph Gornick 11:42 AM: A constant state of disappointment and despair

“Nice one” Piggy mumbled.

“Thanks” Ralph smiled.

Jack Merridew 11:43 AM: Jeez, you really are never okay..

Ralph Gornick 11:43 AM: Haha nope  
Ralph Gornick 11:43 AM: But I’m really joking, I live in Brighton

Jack Merridew 11:44 AM: Jeez, you had to live so far away?

Ralph Gornick 11:44 AM: Why, where do you live?

Jack Merridew 11:45 AM: Oxford

Ralph Gornick 11:45 AM: DUDE THAT’S LIKE 100 MILES AWAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Jack Merridew 11:45 AM: LIVING

Ralph Gornick 11:46 AM: LIVE CLOSER

Jack Merridew 11:46 AM: NU I HAVE A FAMILY

Ralph Gornick 11:47 AM: LEAVE THEM

Jack Merridew 11:47 AM: OKIE  
Jack Merridew 11:47 AM: OMW TO BRIGHTON GIMME LIKE 2 HOURS LMAO

Ralph Gornick 11:48 AM: EHDSLKJZDWXAS

“Are you having a seizure?” Piggy laughed as Ralph button mashed.

“My fingers are” Ralph mumbled before quickly texting back

Ralph Gornick 11:49 AM: Do you have an Xbox?

Jack Merridew 11:49 AM: Yea

Ralph Gornick 11:50 AM: You should give me your name so we can play together

Jack Merridew 11:50 AM: Beautiful idea  
Jack Merridew 11:50 AM: Jack_merridoing

Ralph Gornick 11:51 AM: No, that’s beautiful

Jack Merridew 11:51 AM: Thank you

Ralph set his phone down to pick up the control to add him “That is a horrible name” Ralph mumbled under his breath as he added him “Now we wait” Ralph smiled as Jack instantly accepted his friend request “Whoa” Ralph mumbled.

“I think he likes you” Piggy joked and picked up his own controller to make it a multiplayer.

Jack Merridew 11:52 AM: Do you wanna play now?

“Can I let Jack play with us?”

Piggy nodded as he invited him and set up the match.

Ralph Gornick 11:53 AM: He’s already inviting you

Jack Merridew 11:54 AM: Alright

Ralph smiled when Jack’s name popped up on screen and joined the match “This is gonna be cool” Ralph whispered, messing with the controller nubs as the match started. They played three on three against each other and it lasted hours. They’d all three forgotten to each lunch and any snack Ralph had brought with him.

Ralph was in the lead for kills for a straight two hours while Jack was in last, catching up. Eventually, Jack was winning and Ralph was losing, them all ending with over two hundred kills each. When Ralph’s character had stopped moving and he laid his head down, Piggy knew it was late. He checked the time and saw twelve, realizing quickly it was already the next day.

“Ralph” Piggy whispered, leaning up to nudge his arm “Ralph wake up”

Ralph set his head up lazily as he yawned and saw the screen “Oh shit” He whispered, rubbing his eyes “Sorry Piggy” He mumbled.

“It’s okay, I think Jack fell asleep too” Piggy mumbled, looking at Jack’s character sitting on the ground. The characters would stand and start doing movements when no one controlled them, sitting when the controller hadn’t been touched for a long time.

“I’ll text him” Jack mumbled softly, taking out his phone.

Ralph Gornick 12:24 AM: Jack  
Ralph Gornick 12:24 AM: Jack  
Ralph Gornick 12:24 AM: Jack  
Ralph Gornick 12:25 AM: Jack  
Ralph Gornick 12:25 AM: Jack  
Ralph Gornick 12:25 AM: Jack  
Ralph Gornick 12:25 AM: Jack

Jack Merridew 12:25 AM: Shit

Ralph Gornick 12:25 AM: Jack  
Ralph Gornick 12:26 AM: Oh, hi

Jack Merridew 12:26 AM: Sorry, i fell asleep

Ralph Gornick 12:26 AM: It’s okay, I did too, but i wanted to wake you up and make sure you got into a bed and slept better than in some chair

Jack Merridew 12:27 AM: I was laying on my floor, leaning on the bed so my neck does hurt but thank you

Ralph Gornick 12:27 AM: Anytime

Jack Merridew 12:28 AM: Well I’m going to bed now so enjoy the rest of your night or sleep

Ralph Gornick 12:28 AM: You too

Ralph plugged his phone in and dropped it on the floor to take his bag to the bathroom and change into pajamas. He sighed softly, thinking of what Piggy had said about Jack. It was realistic for Jack to like him. Not romantically, but just like him. It was obviously realistic, but just because you met someone on a dating app didn’t mean you’re looking for someone. Kind of. Maybe it was the point, huh? But what’s the point of making a tinder unless you’re looking for someone. The odds of Jack making one on a dare is slim, but Ralph did it. But that doesn’t mean Jack isn’t looking for someone else or texting other people.

“Hey, not to be rude, but are you done in the bathroom?”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry” Ralph yelled through the door as he picked up his bag and opened the door “Sorry, I’ll go and make up a bed” Ralph mumbled as they switched places. Ralph set his bag on the ground and took Piggy’s extra blankets and laid it on the floor, putting a pillow down with another blanket on top of it to crawl into. He knew Piggy took some time in the bathroom so he sat still in bed and stared at his phone, slowly reaching for it.

Ralph Gornick 12:35 AM: Hey Jack..

Jack Merridew 12:37 AM: Yeah?

Ralph Gornick 12:37 AM: I enjoyed today

Jack Merridew 12:38 AM: I did too, we should do it again sometime

Ralph Gornick 12:39 AM: ..I’d like that


	2. Chapter 2

As months past by, Jack and Ralph continued talking, exchanged phone numbers, shared secrets and just grew closer. Ralph had been on his phone all day at school and everyone noticed it. Whenever he got a text from this “Jack-ass” they’d all want to see what it said. The same went for Jack, but no one knew Ralph’s name, mainly because he saved Ralph’s name as “Angel” and no one knew who it was.

Jack-ass 4:10 PM: Ralllpppph

Angel 4:11 PM: I’m on the bus

Jack-ass 4:11 PM: The hell you are, you get home at 3:50

Angel 4:11 PM: You know me well

Jack-ass 4:12 PM: You wanna call then?

Angel 4:12 PM: Yeah

Ralph set his phone up on his popsocket, making sure it wouldn’t fall as he got earbuds and waited. As soon as Jack facetimed him he picked up, smiling at the camera.

“Hey, nerd!” Jack called out as he held the phone up, walking around his house. Ralph had found out a long time ago that Sam and Eric were annoying, but Ralph still joked about liking them more than Jack.

“Hey chain-smoker” Ralph smirked as Jack frowned and set his phone down somewhere, showing Jack reach into a kitchen cupboard.

“Hey, you know I’ve been working on quitting” Jack frowned at Ralph, setting his phone up so Ralph could see him pout. Ralph only laughed slightly, paying more attention to his shirtless chest and freckles scattering all around his shoulders. It hadn’t been the first time he’d seen Jack shirtless and he highly doubted it to be the last. 

“I know, and I’m proud of you. How many do you do now a day?” Ralph asked, looking down to work on his calculus as he talked. 

“You know how last month it was three a day?”

“Did you get worse again?”Jack whispered, frowning at him. 

“No! I’m down to two and one! And some days, I don’t smoke at all!” Jack smiled proudly at him. 

“What?!” Ralph gasped before smiling widely “In just a month? I’m so proud of you, Jack!” Ralph half breathed, actually proud of him. Jack had been smoking for three years now, ever since he was five teen, now being almost eighteen while Ralph was still seventeen. Essentially, twelfth and thirteenth graders. 

“My little brothers helped by stealing them and smashing them in the driveway and stuff. So I really appreciate them helping” Truth be told Jack actually told them to help so he could impress a guy he likes, but Jack would never admit it. 

“Well tell them I said thanks and give them a hug from me” Ralph laughed, completely forgetting about his homework as he paid more attention to Jack’s freckled shoulders. They just looked so soft. 

“So have you stopped your habit?” Jack smirked. 

Ralph guiltily curled his fingers under his palm, glancing around “I uh- well-“

“Ralph! We had a deal” Jack pouted. Truly, they did. A few months ago Jack had promised to stop smoking and get better while Ralph promised to stop chewing his nails and cuticles to the point they would bleed and scab over and be incredibly sensitive to the touch.

“I’m sorry!” He whined, “I’m an anxious person..” He whispered, unfolding his fingers to stares at his chewed and bloody nails, three fingers already having band-aids on them.

“I know, but stop for your fingers’ sake” Jack laughed, taking a drink of something orange as he walked back to his room.

“Is that orange juice?” Ralph glared as Jack made a face.

“..Maybe” Jack whispered, setting it on his nightstand to lay on the bed.

“Ew!” Ralph stuck his tongue out “You’re disgusting”

“Ralph, you drink fucking apple cider”

“Because it’s good!”

“It burns your throat! Orange juice is a little tangy and smooth down your throat! You’re just drinking devil’s piss”

“You’re just being negative”

“Damn right I am!” Jack screeched.

“I hope I drink enough devil’s piss, I go to hell a legend than”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I mean if I’m going to hell, might as well be a legend and go down drinking every last drop of Satan's piss. Maybe he’ll make me a sex slave and pee in me” Ralph snorted.

“Ralph, you need to like.. Go to therapy” Jack whispered, concern in his voice.

“Actually I’m studying to be one right now” Ralph smiled softly.

“I wouldn’t hire you as my therapist” He whispered.

“Aw, come on Jackie” Ralph laughed “You know you would”

“Fine, I would, but only to see you” Jack laughed.

“That’d be the dream” Ralph sighed, frowning “..When do you think we’ll be able to meet though?” Ralph whispered, the mood becoming a lot more serious and sad.

“I don’t know.. Maybe when I graduate high school your dad will drive you up here” He whispered “Or sometime next summer I’ll drive up there and we can meet” Jack smiled at the camera “The drive would be so painfully long I’d lose my mind, but if I keep remembering I’m gonna see you it’d all be worth losing my mind over..” He whispered.

Ralph smiled, a light pink dusting his cheeks “Well.. I wish I could drive, but I’m too scared to try” he whispered “I could take buses or trains, but my dad would ask why. Not to mention it’s a lot of money for two hours away” He sighed “..I wish you lived closer” Ralph cleared his throat as it grew sore from trying to hold back tears, quickly wiping his face off.

“Hey, don’t cry” Jack laughed softly, sniffling as he cried, wiping his own eyes as he laid on his bed.

“I’m sorry” Ralph laughed softly, drying his eyes a little better “I just.. Wish, ya know?” He mumbled. Ralph sighed and looked down at his math and finished it up, putting it in his notebook. He sighed even louder, turning into a groan.

“That’s it” Jack muttered, sitting up and laying his phone on the bed.

Ralph sat in confusion, watching Jack put a shirt on at the edge of the camera “What are you doing?” Ralph asked a little worried he made him mad.

“I don’t know yet” Jack whispered, staring at the phone screen as Jack pulled on a hoodie. Ralph was super confused by the time Jack focused on Ralph again “I know what I’m gonna do”

“What?” Ralph mumbled.

“Do my homework for once” Jack smirked.

Ralph’s heart ached a little as his eyes dimmed with color, frowning “Surprising” Ralph muffled, sounding sarcastic. He didn’t mean for it to be, but Jack wouldn’t know the difference between being upset and sarcasm.

“Are you upset?”

Shit.

“No, why?” Ralph looked up at his phone in fake confusion.

“Cuz you sounded upset..” Jack laughed slightly as he started actually doing some homework. 

“No, just being sarcastic” Ralph smiled softly. 

“..Ralph, don’t lie to me” He whispered “I've known you for like a year now, You smile when you’re being sarcastic and act cocky because you’re proud of your comeback. When you’re upset your voice and soft and sound vulnerable” 

Ralph’s heart raced as Jack explained him. He hadn’t thought Jack knew that much about him. Makes him wonder what else he knows “I.. had no idea you knew the difference” Ralph smiled softly, actually happy someone paid enough attention to him. 

“Well I do. Now what’s eating at ya?” Jack mumbles as he stares down at his paper. 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it” Ralph smiled as he finished his Geometry and moved to chemistry. 

“You sure?” Jack pressed, but didn’t push. 

“Yeah” Ralph smiled happily

“Cool, cuz I need to do my homework and keep my grades up so I can keep my allowance and pay for gas in my car”

Ralph perked up a little before sighing and laying his head down in his book. First he thought was coming by, then said he’s not, only to imply he’s driving somewhere far. Ralph sniffled, feeling himself cry onto his book, sitting up to wipe his eyes. 

“Whoa, Are you-“

“I gotta go” He blurted slowly, his voice cracking as he cried, hanging up on Jack and ripping his earbuds out of his ears. All he wanted was to meet his best friend and throwing hints and implied situations around was only making it worse. He glanced at his phone as Jack called back. Ralph swallowed and only put his earbuds in so he didn’t have to hear it and plugged his phone in to charge it. He couldn’t tell if he was getting messages or not, but he didn’t quite care either. 

He took a break from Jack and finished his homework. It was a little after twelve when he finally finished it all, but it didn’t matter to him. He loved Jack, he was his best friend, but he was fed up for now. It wasn’t Jack’s fault, Ralph knew, but Ralph was tired of crying every night because his friend lived so far away. 

Ralph sighed softly and leaned over to check his messages, countless texts from Jack.

Jack-ass 5:32 PM: Ralph, what’s going on?

Missed call from Jack-ass at 5:33 PM

Missed call from Jack-ass at 5:33 PM

Jack-ass 5:34 PM: Ralph. Please

Jack-ass 5:34 PM: What happened??

Missed call from Jack-ass at 5:35 PM

Missed call from Jack-ass at 5:35 PM

Missed call from Jack-ass 5:36 PM

Jack-ass 5:36 PM: Ralph. Answer me

Missed call from Jack-ass

Jack-ass 5:37 PM: Idk if this has to do with your dad again or school, but promise me you’ll talk it out? I worry about you so fucking much. You’re my best friend and I wanna make sure you’re okay

Jack-ass 5:59 PM: Are you okay?

Jack-ass 6:03 PM: Didn’t really expect a text, but just checking in again..

Missed call from Jack-ass at 6:45 PM

Jack-ass 6:45 PM: Ralph, I need to know you’re okay. Please

Jack-ass 8:39 PM: Are you at the very least feeling better? You don't have to talk to me about it, but maybe you're just doing better?

Jack-ass: 10:12 PM: Ralph I’m sorry, Idk what’s going on but I promise I’ll make sure it never happens again.

Jack-ass 11:35 PM: I can’t even sleep with you on my mind

Jack-ass 11:37 PM: Please tell me you're okay…

Jack-ass 12:09 AM: I can understand if you don’t wanna talk or anything, but just know I’m still here for you… We tell each other everything

Angel 12:10 AM: I know. I’m sorry, I need some time to think and sort my thoughts out

Jack-ass 12:10 AM: As long as you’re okay..

Jack-ass 12:10 AM: No cuts no scars no nothing?

Angel 12:11 AM: No nothing 

Jack-ass 12:11 AM: Good. Are you feeling okay now?

Angel 12:12 AM: Yeah, I don’t wana talk rn because im tired but maybe tomorrow

Jack-ass 12:12 AM: Of course, my dm’s are always open.

Ralph muted his phone and set it down, sighing softly as he barely struggled to sleep.

Jack struggled to sleep all night, checking and glancing at his phone to see if Ralph had texted. He thought about how easy Ralph could fall asleep and not worry about anything. It was impossible for Jack, tugging on his hoodie in frustration.

Jack-ass 12:16 AM: What’s your adress again?

Angel 12:17 AM: Um?

Jack-ass 12:17 AM: I wanna send you my jacket

Angel 12:18 AM: Aw.. alright

Ralph gladly gave him his address and figured it was for the sweet gesture more than anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while =v=
> 
> I recently broke up with someone so I’m single, lost my best friend and going broke ;w;
> 
> Anyways, I also have been working on another lotf fic, 6000 words as of now but I’m almost half way through 
> 
> Again, sorry for the long wait =v=

When a box appeared on Ralph’s doorstep a month later, he was quite surprised. He was on the phone at the time with Jack when he was leaving the house to go on a small walk. Just as he was saying his goodbye he nearly tripped over it.

“What?” Ralph whispered, blinking at the box, crouching down.

“What is it?” Jack asked, a little concerned at Ralph’s tone.

“There’s just some box on the front steps” Ralph muttered as he read the labels and frowned “It isn’t from my dad or anything, it’s just my address and someone from.. Oxford. Yeah”

“Oh!” Jack near screamed in his ear before hanging up on him. Ralph blinked in surprise, confused for a second before Jack called him back, this time on Facetime. He picked up to find Jack smiling happily “Open it”

Ralph glared and picked up the box, going back inside “Did you mail me a bomb?”

“Yes”

“Thank god, I was waiting to die” Ralph laughed, setting his phone on the kitchen counter so Jack could see him and the box, climbing onto one of the chairs as he took scissors from the draw.

“No! Don’t use scissors! Please” Jack frowned a little, obviously nervous.

“Holy shit, did you actually mail me a bomb?”

“No!” Jack laughed slightly “I just don’t want hole in this” Jack smiled softly.

“What the fuck did you mail me?” He whispered, cutting the tape on the ends before ripping it off, instantly smelling cigarettes “Oh-” He paused, covered his nose before smelling a cologne mixed in. It smelled nice “Did you.. Mail me cigarettes full on cologne?” He laughed.

“Oh shut up” Jack smiled, blushing more from embarrassment than Ralph’s smile as he saw what was in the box.

Ralph gasped loudly and pulled it out of the box, holding it up as he stared at it “Jack..” He whispered, lowing Jack’s favorite red hoodie into his lap, messing with the string on the hoodie. Jack had been nervous in a call one day and was unable to untie the knot “Jack you actually sent it” He whispered, rubbing his thumb over the hood. He slowly raised the front to his nose, drawing it in before sighing.

“Are you smelling it?” Jack whispered.

“..No” Ralph whispered, smiling a little as he took off the glasses he’d been wearing and pulled it over his head, fitting it on his waist, standing up to pull it down. It was a little bigger than him, going down to his upper thighs. He didn’t mind at all when he found the sleeves being a whole hand longer. He lifted his hands out of the sleeves and smiled at Jack, sitting down to lean across the counter to watch him “Thank you” he whispered. 

“You were bugging me about it a month ago. I can’t believe you forgot” Jack snorted. 

“It’s been a rough day” Ralph joked

“It’s a Monday, your first day of spring break”

“Yeah, and I’m so mad we’re not going anywhere” Ralph muttered. 

“Oh, Who’s Merridew?” Ralph’s dad asked, passing him as he patted his shoulder. 

“Uh, Jack’s last name” Ralph smiled “Why?”

“Because it’s on your hoodie?” 

“What?!” Ralph near screamed, jumping out of his chair and to the living room where there was a mirror. He twisted around to look at his back and sure enough it said his last name. How had he never noticed that? Ralph smiled softly, staying in the living room as he stared at himself. He gently lifted the collar to his nose, smelling it.

It was something weird, he never thought he’d do but.. it smelled nice. The cigarettes smelled gross, but the cologne smelled like an ocean or sweet lavender of some kind. It was sickeningly sweet like bitter thoughts of being hugged by Jack, only to be reminded he’s still a hundred miles away. 

Ralph opened his eyes to find tears streaming down his cheeks. His feelings for Jack really have been pent up. Simon told him to tell him, but it could ruin a really good friendship. 

“Ralph?” Jack called out a little loud. Ralph didn’t care to wipe his eyes as he quickly came back and smiled at him “Whoa- You okay..? Why are you crying?” Jack’s smile died on his lips as he saw Ralph. 

“Yeah” Ralph laughed softly as he wiped his eyes with Jack’s sleeve “I just.. I love you Jack” Ralph whisperer, throwing the words out there. He felt the weight of worlds fall off his shoulders in mere seconds. 

Now Jack was holding his weight, panicked and surprised before smiling. The weight fell easily off his shoulders “I love you too, Ralph” Jack smiled casually as he shifted on his couch. 

“That’s gay” Ralph mumbled, standing up to go through his cupboards, mostly looking for an excuse to leave the awkward situation. Jack must’ve wanted the same since as soon as Ralph left view of the camera he heard him sigh softly. 

When he came back with slices of bread and a jar of peanut butter Jack scowled “Peanut butter and cinnamon again?”

“It’s good!” Ralph exclaimed, turning in the chair to put his bread in the toaster. 

“It’s weird”

“It’s good” Ralph mumbled again, turning to him and smiling as he laid his head back down, just so he could lay his nose on the sleeve. Sure it wasn’t the most pleasant smell, but it was Jack. And Ralph loves Jack..

“You’re gonna choke on that cinnamon and I’m gonna laugh”

“And when I die, I’m gonna haunt you and put cinnamon all over your house” Ralph smirked. 

“Cinnamon ghost?” Jack asked. 

“Cinnna… Hm.. Uh…”

“What?”

“I was trying to think of a cinnamon pun by combining the worst ghost or specter with it” he shrugged. 

“You’re such a nerd”

“Sorry, only nerds mail their best friend their hoodie” Ralph smirked, breathing his scent in again “What cologne is this and how much do you have left because I’m gonna be surprised if this hoodie wasn’t dumped in a bucket of it”

Jack frowned a little “Just for that, I’m not telling”

“Aw, you’re mean!” Ralph pouted, jumping and turning as his toast popped up. He turned his legs around to take them out, practically throwing them on the plate as they burned his fingers.

“Don’t you dare out cinnamon on that” Jack muttered.

Ralph smiled on the edge of the screen, spreading peanut butter before drowning the toast in cinnamon, pouring a lot more than he needed.

“Blimey” Jack whispered and sighed.

“I don’t know why you think this is unusual. You see it every time I make any kind of food” Ralph smirked, starting to eat it, instantly coughing up the cinnamon onto the plate, swallowing thickly.

“That’s what you get when you eat disgusting things, Ralph. Your body rejects them because they know it’s a mistake!”

“But cinnamon!” He cried with his sore throat.

“Stop choking on your demon powder and drink some goddamn milk!”

“..Cinnamon milk”

“I swear to god if you pour cinnamon into your milk I will choke you when we meet”

“Kinky” Ralph smirked and winked before leaving to stand off camera. He hadn’t realized he’d said it, but his face was red and he felt like he was dying. He glanced at Jack as his face turned pink and he put his head down on his bed. He smiled softly and opened his refrigerator.

“Uh.. What are you doing tomorrow?” Jack mumbled into his pillow.

“Going to school” Ralph cough again and got his glass of milk, drinking it to wash away the extra cinnamon that was burning his throat.

“Alright” Jack mumbled as he stared off in the distant in thought. Ralph smiled softly at him before going back to his toast, paying more attention to it. They both sat in complete silence for a few minutes before Ralph spoke up. 

“What are you doing tom-“

“I’m so glad you asked!!” Jack cut him off “I’m planning something super special and super amazing and it’s gonna be great. You’ll love it”

“Are you sending me something again? If you are I wanna mail you something.. I don’t know yet, but I wanna mail you something” Ralph smiled softly. 

“No need, after this, you’ll never be able to one up me” Jack beamed proudly. 

“I guess I’ll have to take your word for it then” Ralph mumbled, coughing up the cinnamon. 

“And stop eating cinnamon” Jack frowned.

“Never” Ralph glared.

“Fine. Have a nice walk, I’m gonna go and get your package ready” He smirked.

“Is this one a bomb?” Ralph whispered.

“No!” Jack glared at him before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yah so, i know it's been like 5 months,, ive had an issue with leaving works undone and been tryign to come back and finish some so ya, here we go, the meet up :D

When Ralph woke up he fell right back into bed. He’d accidentally stayed up until one with Jack last night, having to get up at seven. Sure six hours was a lot but he was used to eight or nine. He was half tempted to text Jack a very passive aggressive text but thought better of it.

He took extra long in the morning, keeping his eyes closed everywhere he went. When he bumped into a wall he honestly wanted to lean against it and sleep there. Maybe slide down the wall and just fall asleep. Maybe he could call in sick. He sure felt sick.

“Ralph, what the hell are you doing?” His dad asked as Ralph opened his eyes to see he was curled up on the bathroom floor.

“Dying” He mumbled, yawning as he sat up to hold his spinning head. Maybe he was sick “I feel sick..” He mumbled.

“How late did you stay up last night?” He dad asked, crouching beside him.

“Is it that easy to tell?” Ralph whispered before sighing “One..” He pouted.

His dad near laughed before shaking his head and setting the mug of coffee on the floor next to him “Drink this” He mumbled as he walked back into the kitchen. Ralph stared at the mug before sitting up on his elbows to smell it. He grimaced but carefully sipped it after seeing the steam. It wasn’t bad, but kind of bitter. He’d suffer with it.

He felt better in a few minutes and walked to school.

Angel 7:40 AM: Eeeeeeeeend meeeeeee

Jack-ass 9:23 AM: Wtf gornick

Ralph jumped as his phone buzzed, taking it out.

Angel 9:25 AM: Oh good you’re awake!

Jack-ass 9:26 AM: Jesus gornick, 7 is too early

Angel 9:26 AM: Oh hush

Jack-ass 9:26 AM: Hey uh, im actually about to leave so,, sorry

Angel 9:27 AM: Aw.. alright

Jack-ass 9:27 AM: See ya in a few hours

Ralph pouted as he put his phone away and glanced around the hallway. He sighed when he didn’t even see Piggy this early. He either stayed home or got sick because he’s here every morning. Maybe he’s late. Or not coming. He’s never late.

Ralph pouted. Maybe if he locked himself in his locker he could get out of going to school. And he could sleep in. Then get stuck after school closes and spends the next day in a locker until Piggy gets him tomorrow. He’d take that risk. Just as Ralph was setting his bag at the bottom of the locker, Piggy jogged up to stop him.

“What are you doing?!” Piggy screamed, pulling at his shoulder.

“Oh, hey, you’re here” Ralph laughed softly as he stepped out of the locker.

“Yeah- My mom got a flat so my aunt drove me” He frowned “Why were you climbing into the locker?”

Ralph smiled a little before laughing “I just.. Wanna go back to bed so” He shrugged “Sleep in the locker”

“You’re a weird one Ralph” Piggy mumbled.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t joking” Ralph snorted.

“Come on and get to class” Piggy sighed.

“Fine” Ralph joked as he got his bag and closed the locker, walking with Piggy “I stayed up a little later than usual, but I’m good now”

“Go to sleep early then. You never stay up late”

“I know” Ralph shrugged, reaching for his phone as it went off again.

Jack-ass 9:52 AM: I think i’m lost

Angel 9:53 AM: Wdym?

Jack-ass 9:53 AM: Idk these roads

Angel 9:54 AM: Where are you?

Jack-ass 9:54 AM: Idk

Angel 9:55 AM: :// Jack.

Jack-ass 9:55 AM: Uhhh, think i know, gtg

Angel 9:56 AM: Okay ???

Ralph blinked before putting his phone away. He quickly caught up with Piggy down the hall and attended his biology class. Boring. Boring. He was tempted to just use the book as a damn pillow half way through. Forty-five minutes to learn what? What animals are top of the food chain? Who needs to know that. Most of it’s common sense anyways.

He bit his lip as his phone went off, taking it out to check it again under the table.

Jack-ass 10:24 AM: Ahhh, i’m here :)

Angel 10:25 AM: Where?

Jack-ass 10:25 AM: I don’t actually know tbh but i know it’s the right spot

Angel 10:27 AM: What is that supposed to mean?

Ralph jumped as the bell rang and he hit his knee on the table, cursing under his breath. He frowned as his face turned slightly red and he grabbed his bag to leave. 

Angel 10:28 AM: Brb passing period

Jack smiled as he put his phone down to open his car door, leaning on the outside of it as he messed with his keys anxiously. He bit softly on his cigarette before putting it out and leaving his pack in the seat. Wouldn’t be a smart idea to bring those into a school. He carefully leaned up to start walking inside. He expected to be questioned or even followed around but his guess was, everyone just thought he was late. 

Jack-ass 10:34 AM: You have lunch this period, right?

Angel 10:35 AM: Yeah and it sucks  
Angel 10:35 AM: Why?

Jack-ass 10:36 AM: I’m comparing our schools because you’ve talked about the long hallway way where four hallways meet  
Jack-ass 10:37 AM: So which room is your lunch hall?

Angel 10:38 AM: the big doors say 112, is that yours?

Jack-ass 10:38 AM: Yeah, that’s pretty cool

Bingo. With a quick lie, Jack instantly had his location and started to make his way down the hall, counting the numbers as he walked, finally finding room 112. Jack took a small breath and stared at it. He swallowed and shifted on his knees. How could he be sure it was Ralph’s school? Maybe. He didn’t know. All he knew was that he wasn’t going to wait any longer. He smiled softly and took a step into the cafeteria to look around. He stood frozen for at least five minutes before finding his blackhaired friend. As soon as he walked in and saw all the eyes on him he made eye contact with Ralph and watched his friend’s expression change. He smiled softly and walked in a little more as Ralph’s face heated up.

When Ralph first saw the redhead, Ralph didn’t really know what to expect but once he made eye contact with Jack he dropped his jaw and clenched the sleeves of Jack’s hoodie tighter. Ralph swallowed thickly as his eyes filled up with tears. For nearly two years he’d waited for this moment and he’s finally got it. Finally, he got Jack right in front of him. All this time. Right now is what mattered. It’s all he could care about. Ralph stood up and ran around tables to hug him tightly. Jack nearly fell over as Ralph wrapped almost entirely around him before breaking into a deep sob. Jack took a breath as he hugged him back just as hard, quietly crying.

“Ralph..” Jack whispered, raising a hand to pet his head. Ralph laughed softly as he nearly hyperventilated, trying not to sob so hard. Ralph buried his face deep into Jack’s neck, moving to hide in his chest. Jack sighed softly as he smiled, moving to hug him tighter.

“Hi” Ralph whispered, gently scratching Jack’s back with his nails. He never thought about meeting Jack one day. He knew it would happen, but not this soon. It wasn’t a bad thing. He’s glad it happened, but now that Jack was here he had no fucking clue what to do. One of his closest friends and he still doesn’t know what to do when he’s around him. Over the phone and now.

“Hey” Jack whispered, letting his hands tense around Ralph’s waist, squeezing his hips and rubbing his thumb under the sweatshirt. Ralph didn’t seem to mind so he continued until Jack pulled away.

“Why- Why are you here?” He laughed loudly and wiped away his tears. Ralph sniffled deeply, getting Jack’s sweatshirt covered in his snot and tears.

“I came to see you, obviously” Jack mumbled, brushing Ralph’s hair back before wiping his face with his thumb “I know you’re obviously at school but.. Is there any way you’d be able to walk out with me?” Jack laughed.

“I’m not supposed to, but I will” Ralph mumbled and pulled him into another hug as he waited. He gently placed his ear against Jack’s chest to hear his still anxious beating heart. Ralph loved that. Liked to hear that Jack was just as excited as he was. He gently pulled away and took Jack’s hand to walk back to his table, pulling his backpack on.

“Where are you going?” Piggy asked him.

“With Jack” Ralph smiled and gestured to him as he took his hand again and looked at him “Ready?”

“Jack?” He asked.

“Yeah” Jack smiled widely and moved his hand behind Ralph’s backpack to hold his waist, walking away from the table. Jack wouldn’t admit it as he lowered his hand over Ralph’s ass and Ralph wasn’t going to mention. Not even when his thumb slipped into the pocket. Not when Jack pulled him closer once they’d gotten to the parking lot, and definitely not when Jack kissed him on the head and asked where he wanted to go once they were in the car.


End file.
